


Campus Rebbels

by Magnolie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon is a student at an expensive University, Ygritte attends a Comunity College, Ygritte works at a Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolie/pseuds/Magnolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quite a distict way to translate the whole Wildling-Nightwatch-Conflict into a modern University/College-Setting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campus Rebbels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr-promt-challenge :)

It was way past eight when he left the library. Dark clouds hung over the towers and the lawns, hiding the moon and the night blue sky. Every step John made wanted to carry him home. His muscles ached and his head hurt, his eyes notoriously tried to close themselves. “Why, John, why the heck?” he though, seeing the others through the windows of the campus-pub, all busy with what must have been their second Guinness and when he debated leaving, Sam saw him, waiving at him enthusiastically from inside and John let out a long moan before he entered the pub.

  
The first thing that met his eye was the large group of people to his right, all sitting on what seemed to be one, long table. One of them was giving a speech about … something political, maybe, John was too tired to listen, he just let himself fall into a chair next to Pyp and Sam, pushing his bag underneath the table.  
  
“You look awful!” Sam concluded after scrutinizing him.  
  
“Thank you,” John replied, but it died out in the cheering or clapping of the group next to him.  
  
“What is that about?” John asked.

“I dunno, the idiots have been shouting something all-” Grenn started, but he never got a chance to finish his sentence when someone plunked beer right in front of him.  
John had never seen her here before. She wore a brown vest and her hair was as read and gleaming as the fire in her eyes.  
  
“Mind’ya own business man, they’re here to gain’us access te’ yah fuckin’ libary!”  
  
“Are you from Abertine College?” Grenn laughed.

The Albertine College and the Growsworth University shared some parts of the campus, but nothing more. Albertine was nothing more than a small Comunity College that rented some of the rooms from Growsworth and most of the University’s students tended to look down on them.

“Yes we are! Is’ere anythin’ wrong with’at?”

“If you want to work in a bar for the rest of your life, of course not!” Grenn laughed.

The girl looked as if she was about to punch him right in the face, together with the rest of the laughing boys at their table. She violently collected all their empty glasses instead, not speaking another word and leaving then.

John listened to them going on and on about it. Actually, he thought, what was wrong with that? They were students just like they were, some of them even doing the same programmes.

“I’m gonna get something to drink.”

“Don’t order with the redhead,” someone yelled after him, but John didn’t hear which one.

He saw her standing right behind the bar when he reached it. She wasn’t wearing her vest anymore and cleaning glasses while two of her colleagues served the people sitting on the bar-chairs or ordering to take the drinks away. When she saw John, she awarded him with one angry glare, but never turned away from her glasses.

“I’m sorry for my friend,” John tried.

“Whatcha want?” she asked, not looking at him.

“Scotch, the one in the bottle with the Scottish mountains on it,” he pointed towards it behind her so she had to look up. The two men next to her were both busy but she seemed to debate serving him or not.

“You might want to talk to Professor Aemon about the library thing,” he advised her when she poured his glass.

When she looked up, he knew he had succeeded.

“Why do ye even care? Yah’ buddies seem to be pretty sure they don’t want’us ‘ere.”

“I’m not one of my ‘buddies’ and I think you have a right to those books if you want them,” he tried silently and she put the bottle down.

“Little turncoat I guess,” she remarked cheekily, “Seems you’re not all brats and pussies,” she grinned and put his glass on the bar.

“I’m Ingrid. This one’s on me.“


End file.
